fairy_tail_ocfandomcom-20200223-history
Kyrie Cheney
|previous affiliation = |mark location = Left Thigh|occupation = Mage|base of operations = Sabertooth|status = Alive|relatives = Rogue Cheney(Father) Sting Eucliffe(Uncle) Maki Crystal(Mother)|magic = Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic Fire Magic}} Kyrie Cheney(キリエチェイニー''Kirie Cheinī''), is the daughter of Maki and Rogue . She is a Mage from Sabertooth, she uses the same magic as Maki and Rogue. Appearance Kyrie slim young woman wavy brown hair, and Red eyes. She wears a simple white dress(16 years old) and keeps her hair down. However in her olde years, 16 years old, She kept her hair down with a blue ribbon on the back of her head. She is a buxom and has curvaceous body. Waist; 57cm. However in her earlier years, (6 years old) She wears a tan-coloed sailor outfit with a blue collar with lighter cuffs. Kyrie's uniform at her school consists of a red ribbon and a blue pleated skirt. Kyrie is also described by Sting, her uncle as "Kawaii" or something. She has a older brother, Andrew Cheney, who's already 9 years old, 3 years older than Kyrie. Kyrie is described as the cutest, prettiest among all of the Cheney sisters. Personality Just like her father, She is quiet, and mostly keeps a calm face and rarely shows any emotions. Kyrie is also a Shadow Dragon Slayer, taught by Rogue and a Dragon Flame Mage, taught by Maki. She is kindhearted by nature, and cares for everyone she loves. She is innocent about Rogue and Maki. History ... Magic Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic (影の滅竜魔法 Kage no Metsuryū Mahō): A Magic which allows Kyrie to transform the physiology of his body into that of the Shadow Dragon; transforming her body into a shadow that cannot be touched by normal means.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 19 With this Magic, Kyrie is also able to fade herself into shadows to move swiftly, dodging efficiently and making surprise attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 294, Page 25 However, if Kyrie is caught while in a tangible form, or by another person in shadow form, she is then vulnerable to attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 5 The shadows produced by Shadow Dragon Slayer Magic are able to be utilized in several different ways, allowing for a high level of adaptability; the shadows are able to be released in freeform,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 7 as condensed,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 326, Page 7 or even molded into the shape of a weapon, taking on the properties of said chosen shape.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 8-11 As a member of the Third Generation of Dragon Slayers, Kyrie learned this form of magic from Rogue. * Shadow Dragon's Roar (影竜の咆哮 Eiryū no Hōkō): Kyrie's signature Dragon's Roar. Kyrie releases a large burst of shadows from his mouth. * Shadow Dragon's Slash (影竜の斬撃 Eiryū no Zangeki): Kyrie covers his arm in shadows and punches her target.118 * Shadow Dragon's Crushing Fang: Kyrie generates shadows from his hand and uses them to attack the target.119 (Unnamed) * Shadow Dragon's Waxwing Flash (影竜の連雀閃 Eiryū no Renjakusen): Kyrie turns his body into shadows and then wraps himself around the target, assaulting them with a torrent of shadows generated from his hands. * Shadow Drive (シャドウドライブ Shadō Doraibu) Equipment Scythe Trivia ... Category:Sabertooth Category:Characters Category:OC Category:Daughters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Dragon Slayers